Wasting Away
by TiggyandBoo
Summary: There's nothing left for Vanitas.. nothing.


The world seemed to stop, as soon as Vanitas laid his eyes on the sick little Ventus, his heart seemed to stop, his legs gave way and he broke down in tears.

His Ven, his cute lovable Ven was dying. No one knows why or how..

Vanitas didn't care that there were people around, he didn't care anymore, he'd cry a million tears, but that wouldn't make Ven better would it? Vanitas couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he started to cry, it hurt to hold it in, but it hurt even more to let it out, to show his weakness and pain in front of everyone.

Axel, Cloud, Zack, Roxas, Xion, Kairi, Riku and his own brother Sora.

"Can't you do anything else! Can't you stop this? YOU'RE MEANT TO BE DOCTORS!" Vanitas yelled, tears, muffled every word by pain, by sorrow.

No one responded, no one dared to utter a single word, everyone was upset.

"Because of your lack of skills, someone precious and dear to me is dying! He is the only thing I've got left; I don't have my parents or people to call my family! He's the thing that keeps me going.." He couldn't finish because that made him cry harder.

Sora walked over to his brother, who clearly was suffering, he stood next to his brother for a while, before giving him a hug.

Sora's hug felt like Ven's, warm and loving. Ven… Ven.

That name, meant the world to Vanitas, no words could express his love for Ven, but soon no words would express his anger and sadness because of Ven. He knew if he got to attached this would happen, he would.. be weak.. in front of so many people.

"Excuse me, but we need to do this, we can't do anything else.." The doctors whispered.

Vanitas stared at them, the look of death hidden behind the tears. He walked over to the sick little Ven, he began to brush his hand through Ven's blonde hair.. Ven stared at him, lovingly but sickly. Brushing his lips against the blondes forehead, as they turned off the life support.

Ven was gone.. forever. Never to return, Vanitas looked at Ven, he looked peaceful, with a small smile forever stuck on his face, Vanitas closed Ven's baby blue eyes, and whispered his final goodbyes. He didn't want anything to do with this place anymore; he would go mad if he were to stay here any longer.

Vanitas ran to the main doors of the building, pushing them open and breathing in the air and letting the tears fall once more. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, his legs gave way. Sora finally caught up with Vanitas and held him in a long and loving embrace, except it wasn't loving or warm. It was sad, and pathetic.

Sora probably thought Vanitas was weak now, that he is a pussy like the rest of them. Vanitas didn't want to be comforted he wanted to be home, in Ven's home, their home. Vanitas pushed off Sora before sprinting to his car. Locking the doors and sliding in to his seat. Wiping the tears off his face Vanitas started up the car and drove home.

Vanitas spent days on end sitting at home, sulking, mourning the death of Ventus, lying in bed thinking and cherishing all the moments they had together. Vanitas was getting skinnier, his face was pale and his muscles seemed to disappear.

"My poor Ven, my Ven.." He kept repeating after thinking about the first time they met.

Out of the blue Vanitas' phone began to ring, it was a text saying that Ven's funeral was in a few days. Of course Vanitas was going to go, but he didn't want to.. it would bring to many horrible memories.

Vanitas tried to cry, but no tears came out, he tried to yell, no sound came out, he tried to think, no thoughts flooded his head. He felt numb, he felt weak, he felt helpless. There was nothing for him in his world, Vanitas barely managed to stand up.. but he did in the end.

He walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some sleeping pills, he filled up a glass with the water from the tap and sat back down on his bed.

His hands shaking, he knew what he wanted, he knew what he had to do, he knew what was right for him.

He placed seven pills in his hand placing them in his mouth, and washing it down with water..

He began to lay back down, he closed his eyes and said..

"Ven, we can be together again, forever.."

Before he drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
